Deal With It
by rushergirl123
Summary: What happens when Logan mother dies how will he deal with it?
1. Chapter 1

..


	2. Chapter 2

Logan Adam Mitchell was at his desk/table studying for an upcoming promised his mom no more bad grades and he never broke a promise.

He heard his phone vibrate and pulled it out it was a unknown number."Hello"Logan answered."hello this must be Logan Mitchell right"?."Yes,Yes it is why and who are you"?."I am a Minnesota cop and I bring bad news that wont be easy to hear"?."What is it"?."Your mother Joanna Mitchell died".

Logan almost drop the phone on the hard floor."Oh wow um when is the funeral"?."Next Saturday Ill text you the details".And she hung up and Logan went under the covers and cried like no tomorrow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kendall,James,and Carlos were in Kendall's room playing video were going to invite Logan but they knew he had to .Knight came in the room.

"Hey mom"Kendall .Knight nodded."Whats wrong Mrs.K"James asked."Logan's mom died".Kendall,James,and Carlos stood shocked."What"The three asked. Mrs. Knight nodded"you boys go see him I think he needs a friend"

They didn't need to be told twice they ran to Logan's house and heard crying through the boys looked sadly at each other before running inside.

They followed the noise into Logan's clean was under the blankets on his bed and crying boys laid next to him and hugged him tight."shh shh its okay buddy let it all out"Kendall hugged Kendall's next. August 9, that became the bad luck day where his mother died.


	3. Chapter 3

August 9. Three years after Logan's mother with the story!

Logan Mitchell woke up from his pounded on his alarm clock and went to wake his grandma was already up and fixing was August 9 the day his mother died and on this day nothing good happened.

"Morning Loge"His grandma sat down on a chair and ate."Morning Grandma".He heard a knock on his door and answered. It was Kendall."Hey Logan ready for school"?"Yeah lets go bye grandma".Logan said and closed to took his hand and ran with Logan to school."Hey guys" James and Carlos said nodded and Kendall said"Hey guys lets go on the playground".The three nodded and went to the swings.

Logan loved the swings he jumped on and started moving his little feet."Logan me and James and Carlos are going to the bathroom will you be okay here alone?"Logan nodded and the three ran to the boys a bully came"Hey loser little babies are not allowed on MY SWING". "This is not your swing I was here first".

The bully came in front of Logan's face"No one talks back to me I am the king of the playground time to teach you a lesson".Then the bully knocked Logan off the fell onto his arm and heard a sicking screamed and the bully laughed like nothing happened.

"HEY"three boys yelled and it was Logan's three best friends."pick on someone your own size and go before you are pounded"Kendall screamed.

The bully ran away and three boys helped Logan up."are you okay buddy"?James shook his head"No"Logan cried."I broke my hand"!.Carlos ran to get a teacher and Kendall and James tried to calm Logan down.

* * *

At the hospital the three boys were in the room with Logan who had a green cast on his little three boys were talking about funny had the best friends in the world!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my favorite readers my first fan fiction how exciting!This one is about James saying to Logan at least I have a mom and other with this story.(sorry if its bad my first story)By the way trying not to make James look like the bad guy here.**

10 year old Logan Mitchell woke up it was the day his mother died. He hoped this day would be good.

He got up and brushed his teeth and ate his favorite cereal. After he was done eating he read the note his grandma left him'_my little Loge I went to the store for some bread see you after school love grandma'_.Logan smiled and got dress he heard his doorbell he ran to the door to find James there."Hey Loge"James said.

"Hey James guess what"."what?" James asked."I got a A+ on my test"!. James frowned"so". Logan looked up at James."my grandma said if i get one more A+ I get $100. James shook his head."whatever dude"."But James"."LOGAN DON'T TALK TO ME I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR GOOD GRADES YOU ARE SO ANNOYING JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE MAYBE YOUR MOM DIED CAUSE SHE DOESN'T WANT TO DEAL WITH U AND I STILL HAVE A MOM HA! James screamed.

Logan looked at him with tears in his eyes and ran felt pulled out his phone and called Kendall."Hello"?Kendall answered."Hey Kendall I have a problem"."Okay what is it"?.James told Kendall everything he said to Logan."James are you crazy how could you do that to him!".James said sorry to Logan and they were best friends again

**ANY REQUESTS I AM BORED PLEASE.**


End file.
